Jemma twins
by The Purple Warlock
Summary: These were taken from a series of oneshots I did, but as people have fallen in love with Milly and Caleb I am dedicating a story to them
1. Chapter 1

**So KayBlackthorn asked: "Hello. I love this! can we please get a fic or oneshot with emma getting pregnant with twins, girl/boy afther the events of LoS?" so here it is. I have no idea if this is any good or not, but hopefully it is OK.**

 **If there is anything you liked/didn't like of if there is anything you want to see, let me know in the reviews.**

 **I own nothing but the plot.**

Julian found himself sitting in the corridor outside the infirmary with his head in his hands. Inside he could hear Emma screaming and it was all his fault. After the events of the Hall of the Accords with Annabel, He and Emma had been taken to the Silent City, and a Silent Brother and an Iron Sister had broken the Parabatai bond between him and Emma. It was claimed it was a very rare and secretive procedure (so rare and secretive only a select few even know it existed) and it had happened to punish the pair: Julian for brining Annabel to the Hall of Accords (Annabel had killed the Inquisitor but had vanished and people wanted to see someone being held to justice) and Emma for destroying the Mortal Sword. To the outside world, it was a punishment, but to Julian and Emma, it was the best thing to ever happen to them.

Because they were no longer parabatai, they could go public with the relationship they had been hiding from everyone. Mark and Cristina were the only ones who had known the truth, so they had to pretend things were slowly developing in front of everyone else, but could show just how things were in private. A year or so later, things were equal and Jules had asked Emma to marry him, which of course she had accepted. Not long after the wedding, Emma had fallen pregnant with twins, which was how Jules had found himself sitting on the corridor with his head in his hands.

Of course, his siblings had tried to help Jules when Emma had gone into labour, but he had sent them all away. Realising that he needed some space, they gave it to him. They had all been so supportive of both of them when they had found out Emma was expecting. When the news had broken it was twins, there had been a lull in the excitement with everyone waiting on Ty's reaction. Ty had taken his twins death the hardest, and it was assumed that this news would also be hard to take. After a pause, he just went "It will be nice to have another set of twins around. Livvy would be so excited" which caused a huge sense of relief for everyone. Ty had been the only one not to true to sit next to Jules when the labour had started, but he had sent Kit with one of his fidget toys, and the message "it helps me, maybe it will help you". Kit had explained that Ty had wanted to come but had no idea how exactly he was supposed to help Jules, and he didn't want to hear Emma in pain. Emma was as much of a sister to Ty as Dru and Helen were.

Diana had sent for Caterina as soon as labour had started, and she had portaled to the Institute, and had banished Jules from the room, as dictated by Nephilim tradition. It had nearly killed Jules to be forced away from Emma when she was in so much pain, and there was nothing he could do to ease it. After what felt like an eternity, Emma's screams stopped, and was shortly followed by a baby's wail. Without waiting for an invitation, Jules had burst into the infirmary, and just froze. In Emma's arms was a baby. Their baby. Glancing up at him, Emma just whispered "we have a daughter my love" then returned to look at the child in her arms.

Somehow Jules's legs remembered to work, and he perched next to Emma, taking in his baby daughter for the first time. Although there wasn't much, he could see the blonde hair coming from the child's head – her mother's hair. But what struck him the most was when the child opened her eyes to look at him for the first time. They were Blackthorn eyes. His eyes. "She's beautiful" he whispered, and she was. There was a silence, in which both parents just found themselves staring at this child that was a combination of both of them. It was Emma that broke the silence. "I was thinking we name her Milly Livia. She deserves her own identity but Livvy also deserves to be honoured". Jules nodded, swallowing a lump in his thought. It seemed right to honour his one sibling who would never get to meet her niece, for she had died too young. "Welcome to the world Milly Livia Blackthorn" he whispered, to try the name out. It was perfect.

Not long after, Caterina stepped in, saying the next baby would soon be wanting to be born. Jules took Milly in his arms, and resumed his sitting outside the infirmary. Milly had promptly fallen asleep in his arms. He couldn't take his eyes of her. "I promise to look after you my sweetheart, I won't let anything harm you" he whispered. Soon enough, Emma's screaming resumed, indicating Milly's twin was soon on the way, but Jules found that Milly, despite having being less than an hour old, had a calming effect on her father, and he was a lot less agitated as he had been when Emma had been pushing out Milly.

It seemed baby number two wanted to be reunited with its twin and took no time at all to be born. In fact, Jules hadn't even realised that Emma's second lot of screaming had turned onto a babies' cry. It wasn't until Caterina had perched next to Jules and put her hand on his arm saying "Do you think Milly would like to be reunited with her brother?" did Jules return to reality. "I have a son?" he asked, his brain seemingly forgetting how to function. Caterina smiled, then stood up. "Yes Julian Blackthorn, you have a son. Emma will need a lot of rest, but other than that she is fine, as are your children" she answered. Jules felt like he was in a trance when he returned to Emma, and the small baby in her arms. Caterina left them to bond with their new-born children.

"What do you want to call him?" Emma asked, then added "I named Milly, you get to name him" and Jules had to swallow the lump in his throat. This child was his son, and he was responsible for naming him. "Caleb Arthur" he finally said. Arthur after his Uncle, who, after battling a faerie madness had given his life for his family, and Caleb to give the child their own identity. Emma grinned then, her face so full of love for her little family "welcome to the world Milly Livia and Caleb Arthur Blackthorn" she said softly. After some more staring at their children, Jules (at the prompting of Emma) returned Milly to Emma (so she had Milly in one arm, Caleb in another) went to tell the rest of his family the news.

They had all been sitting in the kitchen and talking, but as soon as Jules walked into the room they all went quiet. "Emma did fantastically and is doing great, but needs a lot of rest. You have a niece called Milly Livia Blackthorn, and a nephew called Caleb Arthur Blackthorn and by the angel they are perfect" he said, and all the emotions hit him, causing him to burst into tears. The rest of the Blackthorns (featuring Kit, Kieran, Cristina and Aline) just swarmed Jules in one massive hug. Once the hug was over, without realising it, all eyes went to Ty. Not only had Emma given birth to twins, but one was a girl, one was a boy (like him and Livvy) and they had used Livvy's name as a middle name. All Ty said was "make sure she knows about her namesake ok?" which Jules promised he would. The rest of the afternoon involved the rest of the occupants of the L.A Institute meeting the newest members of the family.


	2. Chapter 2

**KayBlackthorn: The twins will definatley be making more appearances in the story. In this chapter for example, they are taken on their first picnic and trip to the beach.**

 **So, I'm basing the picnic food on what we have in England, because that's what I'm used to. I hope this is OK with people.**

 **If there is anything you liked/didn't like or if there is anything you want to see in future chapters, let me know in the reviews**

 **I own nothing but the plot.**

When Milly and Caleb were two, it was decided that it time that they had their first picnic. This of course was done in true Blackthorn fashion with all the Blackthorns and their other halves coming along. Since the day they were born, Milly and Caleb had been impossible to separate. Where one was, it was a guarantee the other one was. They still had their mother's blonde hair and Fathers Sea coloured eyes, and were the centre of their parents lives. They also spent a lot of time with all of their Aunts and Uncles. Helen and Aline were the most trusted when it came to babysitting, partly because Helen had been the oldest of 7 siblings so had the most experience, and partly because they loved spending time with their niece and nephew, so didn't want to do anything that would make Emma and Jules stop them from doing that. Mark could only babysit under the supervision of Cristina.

The thing with Mark was that he loved both of them, and his heart was in the right place, but he hadn't got a clue. He'd spend hours playing with them, but Cristina was there to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Kieran had been terrified for ages of these two small Nephilim children – he had no idea how to deal with small children and was scared he was going to hurt them, or they weren't going to like him. He was slowly (with Cristina's help) learning to interact with them more.

Kit and Ty made sure that the twins knew about their Aunt Livvy. They were always showing them photos of her and telling them stories of Livvy. Tavvy had donated a lot of his old toys to the twins – and they had spent hours playing with them with whatever family member was with them at the time, not that any of them minded. Dru hadn't minded looking after them as she was no longer the designated babysitter of the family. Jules did have to remind her not to show them anything scary ever so often. Although Diana was caught up with her teaching job and her relationship with Gwyn, she always made time to sit and have a cuddle with the twins when she had the time.

Because it would be the twins first picnic, a lot of effort had gone into preparing it. Jules had taken it upon himself to prepare most of the food whilst Emma entertained Caleb and Milly. She did occasionally walk into the kitchen, Caleb in one hand, Milly in the other to see how Jules was doing, not that he minded at all. If it had been anyone else, he would have asked them to "stop distracting him" but he was as sure as hell not going to say that to his wife and children. Finally Jules had enough food for thirteen hungry people, and with the help of Mark and Helen, they carried all the hampers to the beach to have the picnic.

There were a variety of sandwiches and crisps, as well as sausage rolls, pork pies and scotch eggs. He'd also packed some chocolate fingers and some mini rolls as well. In was one of the rare occasions in which there was silence amongst everyone as they were munching away on the food. Once there was nothing more than crumbs from the food, the group split. Most of the group decided that they wanted to paddle in the sea (Jules had banned them from actually swimming) but Emma, Cristiana and Ty stayed on the beach. Ty had started reading on of his Sherlock books, and Emma and Cristina were have just gossiping.

Jules had taken his children's hands and had taken them to the edge of the sea, so their ankles were in the water. Milly had wanted to go further, to explore more but Caleb had been more skeptical, wanting to stay where he was. Helen had finally picked up Milly and had taken her a bit further out, and Jules had stayed with his son to prove the water was safe. Caleb wasn't having any of it, so Kit had brought over some toys so he could still have fun without going further that he wanted. Milly on the other hand was more than happy splashing every single family member within firing distance.

Eventually it was time to pack up and go back to the Institute. Milly and Caleb it seemed had enjoyed themselves so much they had fallen asleep, so Emma had Milly in her arms and Jules had Caleb. Everyone else was talking in hushed voices, as to not wake them up. Overall the day had been a success, and everyone was in agreement that a picnic on the beach should be a regular occurance.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I am writing a series of drabbles about the Jemma twins Milly and Caleb. mostawesomepineapple asked for them getting their first crush, and helped with a few ideas. So here is Caleb's crush. I hope you like it (sorry it's so long)**

Being twins and parabatai meant that Milly and Caleb could read each other better than anyone and were the first to pick up any changes in each other. So when Caleb developed his first crush, naturally Milly was the first to notice. She'd of course tried to give her brother time to tell her on his own but soon her patience ran out meaning she needed to take matters into her own hands.

They are sitting in the kitchen doing some homework when the conversations. A couple of days a week, some of the Shadowhunters living in L.A would come to the Institute for lessons with Diana (who would then spend the rest of the week in Idris at the academy). One of the Shadowhunters who came to lessons was someone called Lucas, and was the same age as the twins. Since Caleb had first laid his eyes on Lucas, he had fallen, and fallen hard. Something Milly of course had noticed no matter how hard Caleb tried to hide it.

"Lucas seems nice" Milly had started, as one might make a comment on the weather. Caleb had blushed slightly but had tried to keep his emotions under control. "Yeah he is" he'd replied, suddenly finding it very difficult to concentrate on the essay he was writing. Milly stayed silent, hoping that the silence would prompt her brother to talk. Thankfully her plan worked.

Caleb simply groaned and rested his head on the table, completely giving up on his work. "He's not just nice Milly, he's amazing. The way his hair looks so coppery in the sun, and how his eyes are just clear and green and his dimples when he smiles Milly. Not to mention he's so funny and clever and kind and amazing" Caleb rambled, having started, he just couldn't stop. Milly smiled to herself, patting him on the shoulder. "Wow you got it bad" she said, and Caleb looked up and nodded sadly.

"But what does it matter Milly? He'll never like someone like me" then returned his head the table. It was this moment their father decided to walk in to make a start on dinner. "Who wouldn't like you Caleb?" he asked, genuinely concerned at what his son had just said. Milly just looked up at Jules and smiled. "Caleb has a crush Dad. A real bad one" she said. Julian just sat down next to his obviously distressed son with a raised eyebrow "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

Caleb just sat back in his chair and accepted that he couldn't just pretend that he was find. "There's this guy, in my class called Lucas, who I really like but I doubt he even notices me, let me alone likes me back" Caleb admitted. It was the first time Caleb had given any indication that he had any kind of feelings for boys, and although he'd grown up with so many of his Aunts and Uncles (namely his Aunt Helen and Uncles Mark and Ty) in same-sex relationships, he was slightly concerned about how his Father would take the news.

Much to Caleb's relief, the fact his son was crushing on a guy didn't seem to bother his father in the slightest. "Why on earth would he not like you Caleb?" he asked softly. "Because he's one of the most amazing people to walk this earth and wouldn't want to associate himself with a loser like me. Anyway he's probably not even attracted to guys so I don't stand a chance" Caleb admitted, and with that confession, both Milly and Jules brought him into a group hug. "You are not a loser Caleb, and if he doesn't love you as we do then he is missing out" Jules said. Caleb gave a small smile saying "thanks Dad". Jules then made an actual start on dinner, and insisted on them telling him all about this Lucas.

That night, Jules made a point of filling Emma in on the state of their son. "It was heart-breaking Em to see him so taken by this lad, but convincing himself he didn't stand a chance. And it's hurting Milly so bad to see her brother like this" He told her. Emma just curled herself into her husband saying "Then we do what we Blackthorns have always done and rally together to help the one that needs it" which made Jules smile. Even though they had been married for years, hearing Emma say "we Blackthorns" or anything else that conformed she was an official part of their family warmed his heart. "I'll send a message to everyone tomorrow. They've all been itching for something to do" he replied, and with that the pair drifted off to sleep.

The following morning, Jules did as he had said and sent a message to his siblings to let them know about the situation, and asking for help. It had been Diana (although not technically a Blackthorn, she and Gwyn were as good as family) who had given them a plan to go with. As she taught Caleb and Lucas in lessons, she'd create a project meaning they would need to work in pairs, and would conveniently make Caleb and Lucas a pair to work together. Of course it would be the sort of project which would require a lot of work outside lessons meaning a lot of alone time. Milly had said she could work with one of her friends (a girl called Daisy) and they would be busy whenever the boys would need to some work, meaning they HAD to be alone.

When the next lesson came around, Diana introduced the project to the class. Caleb had instinctively looked at Milly on the assumption he would be working with his twin. "I shall be deciding who you will be working with. Caleb, you shall be working with Lucas, and Milly, you shall be working with Daisy" Diana announced, then proceeded to pair up the rest of the class. Milly had to act as though she was sad about working with her twin, but on the inside she was cheering. As soon as the lesson was over, she'd taken Daisy's hand and had run off, saying she wanted to get on with some work, (she could see Daisy's confused face and was going to explain as soon as Caleb was out of earshot) which left Caleb alone with his crush.

"So um, I guess you're my study buddy for this" Caleb said, annoyed at himself at how awkward he sounded for it. To his surprise Lucas seemed to match his awkwardness. "I guess we are" he agreed, and after a bit more awkward talking, they decided to go to the library to plan their work. No matter how hard Caleb tried to concentrate, he kept getting distracted by the fact his crush was sitting next to him. That evening, Caleb had found himself lying on his sisters bed, talking non-stop about how excited he was at the prospect he was at getting to spend time with Lucas (even if it was for work) and Milly had spent the time subtly texting everyone saying the plan definitely seemed to be working.

The more time they spent together, the less awkward the pair seemed to get, and they enjoyed each other's company more and more. The Blackthorns naturally picked up on this and tried to subtly make suggestions for them to go out together. On one occasion, after Caleb mentioned Lucas liked Ice Cream, Mark suggested that he ought to take Lucas to the new Ice Cream parlour down the road. A suggestion it seemed Caleb liked, so made the suggestion to Lucas, and three days later they were eating Ice cream together. This was just a situation of many in which the Blackthorns tried to get the two teenagers to go off together.

By the end of the project, Caleb couldn't help but feel his sad. In his mind, Lucas was only hanging around with him because they were 'study buddies' and as soon as he no longer had any reason to hang around with him anymore, so he wouldn't. Little did he know Lucas was about to start a conversation with him that would change everything. They were in the library, and had just finished their last bit of work. "And that, as they say is that" Lucas said. Caleb nodded sadly "yeah" was all he could get out. "I'm sad it's over, I liked hanging around with you. I'm glad I got you as a study buddy" Lucas admit, making Caleb blush like a tomato.

"Thanks. I liked working with you too" Caleb said, forcing himself to look at Lucas rather than intently stare at his lap. Lucas grinned going "You're cute when you blush" which only made Caleb blush even more. He couldn't help but notice how Lucas suddenly seemed awkward. "Then again everything about you is cute. Probably why I've been crushing on you for ages. Oh god that made me sound like a dork. I mean I've told the most beautiful person I have ever met I've been crushing on them, and they probably don't even find guys attractive like I do" and with that he put his face in his hands. Caleb forced himself to swallow to stop his throat from going dry.

"Lucas I need you to listen to me. You are not a dork. Whilst you have been crushing on me, I've been crushing on you so damn hard convinced you would never like me back, heck I didn't even think you even noticed me" Caleb said softly, which made Lucas look up at him. "How could I not notice you? You are beautiful, what which your hair looking like sunlight and eyes like the sea. And you have one of the most beautiful souls of anyone I have ever met" Lucas exclaimed, warming Caleb's heart.

Caleb wasn't entirely sure what made him do it, but he suddenly leant forward, cupped Lucas's face and softly kissed him on the lips. Lucas grinned, then whispered "please say you'll be my boyfriend Caleb Blackthorn" and Caleb scarcely got his response of "Of course I will" out before they were kissing again. Both boys stayed like that until Lucas needed to go home, but not before he promised to text Caleb once he got home.

Caleb felt like he was on cloud nine when he made his way to the kitchen. His parents, and Milly were already in there and all turned to look at him when he came in. "Someone's happy" Milly commented, and Caleb nodded. "You would be if you'd just gotten yourself a boyfriend" he said and before he knew what was happening, Emma had wrapped her arms around her son and had kissed him softly on the top of the head. "I am so happy for you, but you must tell us everything" she said, breaking off the hug. Sitting down, Caleb did just that. Once he was finished, his parents just sat their giving him so much advice about relationships. Part of him was grateful for it, but there was a part of Caleb that found it just a bit weird that it was his parents giving him relationship advice.

A week later, Caleb found himself getting ready for his first date with Lucas. They were going to a restaurant close by and Caleb was just so excited for it. Milly had helped her brother get ready for the occasion, and most of his family had turned up to give him advice. Had Caleb not been so excited at the prospect of dinner with Lucas, he would have been annoyed by the whole thing, but he was excited, and loved his family dearly so he chose to ignore the whole annoyance thing.

At 6:00 on the dot, Lucas arrived at the Institute to collect Caleb. In that moment, Jules turned into an over protective dad. Knowing fully well Lucas could hear him, he turned to Caleb and went "Make sure they treat you right, and if they don't, I have a crossbow and your mother has her sword" which made Caleb give him a small smile, and Lucas visibly paled. "I'll be fine Dad" he said, and with that, he slipped his hand into Lucas's and off they went. Emma, Jules and Milly watched them go, before Jules burst into tears at "how his babies were growing up so fast" and Emma had to sit him down to calm down.

The date itself went really well. They laughed and talked and got to know each other better. The shared each other's annoyance at not realising their feelings sooner, otherwise they would have been dating a lot quicker. "But I'm glad we are dating" Lucas said, and Caleb could only agree. Once the meal was over, Lucas walked Caleb home, not before he got a kiss goodbye, unaware that every single Blackthorn was watching them out of the window.


	4. Chapter 4

a shout out to readwriteswim for helping me create the Kierarktina children. Daisy Emilia Rosales is Cristina and Kieran's daughter. She inherited Kieran's hair, ears and his black eyes. She took Cristina's name as Kieran doesn't have one as such. Jordan Andrew Blackthorn is Cristina's and Marks son, so took Marks name. He's three years younger than his sister, and has Cristina's hair but Mark's ears and the Blackthorn eyes.

Also, let me know if you want to see more of these kids, or any more of their cousins.

Caleb and Lucas had been together for almost a year and things had been going really well for them. Although Milly was happy for her twin, she couldn't help feel jealous. Her parents were together and were clearly in love with each other, and Caleb and Lucas were also madly in love with each other. It made her realise just how much she wanted that: someone to love.

There was a boy called Charlie who came to the Institute for training that Milly had completely fallen for. Caleb had started gently teasing her about it, but Milly had snapped, saying "tease all you want, but it's OK for you, you have a boyfriend" and stormed off, locking herself in her had felt so guilty for hurting his twin that he had sat outside his sisters room apologizing for upsetting her, but her only response was to scream at him to leave. Not sure what else to do, Caleb left and went to sit in the Kitchen, looking as miserable as he felt. Much to his annoyance, Jules had already started making dinner so had seen him looking both sad, and without his sister (which was never a good thing) so started asking questions."Whats up? And don't say nothing" Jules said, sitting opposite his son. "Milly has a crush on someone. I teased her and we had an argument. Now she hates me" Caleb explained. Jules wasn't sure what to respond to first: the news that his baby daughter (he still referred to her as his baby daughter, despite the fact she was in her teens) had a crush, or the fact his son was convinced his sister hated him."Who is this crush of her's? We helped you and Lucas get together, maybe we can help Milly" Jules said softly. "Charlie Starkweather" Caleb answered. Jules nodded then suddenly had an idea. "We have the Institute Christmas Party on Christmas Eve. We could invite the Starkweather's and get Milly and Charlie to dance together. Do you think that would work?" Jules asked and Caleb nodded. Jules then went back to cooking their dinner, as the pair continued planning on how to get Milly and this Charlie together.

***The day of the party***Emma and Jules had asked Mark, Cristina and Kieran to come to the Institute to help them prepare for the party whilst their children spent time with their cousins. Daisy had gone straight to Milly's room, desperate for some female company from someone who was her own age (Milly was a year older than her cousin). She was also aware of their task to get Milly and her crush together so was determined to enhance Milly's natural had recently started a faerie girl (like most faeries, Daisy was a bisexual) called Lowri and because Milly hadn't seen her cousin in a while, she wanted all the details. "Things are going really well. I can't wait for her to meet her. She's met Mama, as well as Papa Kieran and Papa Mark and Jordan as well. Papa Kieran insisted on meeting the "girl of his daughters heart". Lowri knows Papa Kieran is a Prince of the Unseelie Court and was so nervous but it all went so well. I keep talking about you all and she wants to meet the people I speak so highly of" Daisy made Milly happy to see her cousin so happy, but the fact that even Daisy was happy in love made her heart contract just a little bit. "She sounds lovely. Is she coming tonight?" Milly asked, trying to hide her own pain. Milly's face lit up in a smile. "She is. Papa Kieran made sure of it" Daisy replied, and after a slight pause she asked "So what about you? How is your love life going?" Daisy asked smiled sadly before looking down at her lap (she'd changed into a dress, it was a sleeveless dress, that was tight until it hit her waist, then became looser. It was black but had white and red flowers at the bottom, and contrasted well with her blonde hair). "There is this guy we train with, called Charlie. Daisy he's just, oh I can't explain him and do him justice. He's perfect, so kind and sweet. But he can do better than me Daisy" she admitted.

Daisy knelt in front of Milly then to look her cousin in the eye. "Sweetheart, you are good enough for anyone. You have a good heart and a natural beauty that so many wished they had. You can't put yourself down my dear. He will be a very lucky man to have someone like you in his life" Daisy said. Milly smiled and went to reply when there was a knock on the door saying it was time for everyone to go, ready for the party to walked around the room, welcoming guests and catching up with people she hadn't seen in a while when she felt a hand light on her arm. Turning round she was faced with Charlie. He'd dressed up, with a shirt and blazer and a fitted pair of Jeans. Top few buttons of his shirt were undone and Milly tried not to stare. "Milly?" he asked, almost unsure if he had recognized her correctly. Milly nodded, almost unable to speak. "I hardly recognized you out of training gear" he confessed, and after a slight pause, went "It's a bit warm in here. Can we go somewhere a little cooler?" he asked and Milly was all to happy to agree with the request. Once in a quieter room, Charlie was able to take Milly in properly. "You look beautiful. I mean you normally do but your even more so and I gosh um" Charlie said, starting to get a little flustered. Milly wasn't entirely sure what made her do it, but she found herself cupping Charlie's face and pulling him in for a kiss. Once they broke, Milly took a step back, embarrassed in herself for acting in the way that she had.

Turning away, she mentally kicked herself for ruining what she could have had. "Charlie, I'm so sorry, I should not have done that oh my gosh. Just had to go and let my stupid crush get the better of me" she said and made the move to leave the room."Milly what are you talking about? What crush?" Charlie asked, lightly taking hold of her wrist. Turning to look at Charlie, Milly went "for a while now, I have had this huge crush on you. But I knew you were too good for the likes of me so I didn't want to take my chances and have my heart broken. I was happy enough being your friend and now I have ruined even that" she explained. Of all the reactions she had been expecting, the one she got was not the one she closed the gap and kissed her again. "I like you too Milly, more than just a friend but knew I had no chance of being with you so was content to be you're friend. But if you feel as I feel, maybe we could be more than friends?" Charlie said, the nerves showing in his voice. "Charlie are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Milly asked, more for her own clarification more than anything else. Charlie smiled and nodded. "I guess I am. Milly Livia Blackthorn will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he asked. Milly promptly agreed before kissing him again. They stayed like that, standing in each others arms, kissing. The only reason they stooped was because they realized that someone (probably one of Milly's family) would notice them missing and go looking for them. They went back to the party, not before Milly had stopped by her room, re-applied her lipstick (and removed the stuff that had found itself on Charlies face) and returned to the party, dancing together and simply enjoying each others company.


End file.
